monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ari Hauntington
Ari Hauntington is a 2016-introduced and upcoming character. She's a ghost, who can disguise herself as normie popstar Tash, and will debut in the movie Welcome to Monster High. |birthday = |age = 16 |pet = I'm on the road a lot, so I don't have a pet; however, someday I'd like to, because a pet is always your biggest fan and makes you feel less invisible |bffs =Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps,Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile and Catty Noir |logs = TBA }} Character Personality Ari is a Boohemian-Rocker-styled ghoul who wants to express herself with her music. She is best friends with Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile and Catty Noir. According to the "Welcome to Monster High" trailer, she speaks with a British accent. Appearance Ari Hauntington is a ghost girl, with pale white skin, long wavy purple hair with a braid along each temple that goes down to her waist, and purple eyes with pink in the center. She's wearing a midnight purple and magenta dress, with music staffs and notes crossing in a diamond print. There's also a silver belt in the form of a music staff containing notes around her waist, with two silver chains ending in tassels hanging off it. Her dress also features a midnight purple frill at the neck in a piano key pattern, and a black frill at the hem. She also has bright fuchsia translucent boots circled around the top with a braid, with three pink beads ending in a tassel hanging off each one, and a big pearl like bead next to them. In her human form, she has tan skin, sandy blond hair (braided on one side) that fades into magenta, and magenta eyes. She also wears a purple and silver dress. Portrayers In English, Ari is voiced by Jonquil Goode. Abilities As a ghost, Ari has the abilities that any other ghost has: * Floating: Like all ghosts, Ari can float around, being able to move in any direction. * Phasing: Like other ghosts, Ari can pass through solid matter. This allows her to go through all solid subjects, and not need to open doors. This also allows her to slip through passageways with ease. Special Abilities She is a special kind of ghost, meaning she can do something that ghosts cannot: * Solidification: She, unlike other ghosts, can become solid for a short period of time. This allows her to pass as a human. Unfortunately, it wears off if she tries to use it for too long and then she is seen in her ghostly form again. Along with soldification, she also has the ability to give herself sandy blond hair and tan skin, with a purple and silver dress. * Human Appearance Disguise: In solidification, Ari can give herself tan skin and has blond hair. She also wears a purple and silver dress. Skillset As a musician, she has some music skill: * Singing: Ari is a talented singer who specializes in pop music. This was a boon to her musical career, and helped her gain worldwide fame. Gallery Profile Art - Ari Hauntington.png Ari Hauntington.jpg Ari11.jpg Ari12.jpg Ari13.jpg Ari14.jpg Ari15.jpg Ari16.jpg Ari17.jpg Arire.jpg Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Singer images